Infected Terrible Terror
The Infected Terrible Terror is a Terrible Terror who was poisoned after sniffing a secret shipment of Blue Oleander. Fortunately, it was later cured by the Scauldron venom antidote. Biography ''Poisoned by Blue Oleander'' During the episode "Dragon Flower", Mildew ordered a shipment of blue oleander flowers from Trader Johann in an attempt to poison the dragons of the Isle of Berk. After Johann arrived, this Terrible Terror opened the basket containing the flowers and started to sniff them. However, Johann quickly chased the inquisitive dragon away. Later on, this Terror became sick from the poison of the blue oleander. This sickness caused it to fly erratically and uncontrollably sneeze fire. At the same time, Toothless also started to show these symptoms. After he and Hiccup crash-landed during a flight with Astrid and Stormfly, the Riders began to notice that he was suffering from some sort of disease. The Terrible Terror soon flew in and crashed to the ground as well, also sneezing fire. Astrid picked up the dragon in an attempt to care for it, discovering that he also possessed the symptoms of the same disease. During the night, after Stoick and Thornado had returned from the Shivering Shores, this same Terrible Terror continued to smell a patch of blue oleander, pointing out their existence to the Riders, who were looking for something new brought by Johann that was still left on Berk. After learning that the flowers were poisonous to reptiles, including dragons, Hiccup, Stoick, Gobber, Mildew, Sven, and a crew of other Vikings sent out to capture a Scauldron in order to secure its venom for an antidote. After the Scauldron ate a blue oleander on Mildew's rear, accidentally injecting its venom into it, the venom was painfully extracted from this same location. After being made into an antidote, it was given to all of the dragons, including the Terrible Terror. After all of the dragons were completely cured, the Terrible Terror joined the Dragon Riders, sans Hiccup and Toothless, on a flight over Hiccup's Hut. Physical Appearance The Infected Terrible Terror is representant of its species. It is dark green in color with a white underbelly and some reddish tint on its wings. Personality This Terrible Terror is extremely inquisitive and curious, attempting to open the basket containing the blue oleander flowers to see inside and sniffing them in an attempt to determine what they are. However, it can be too curious for its own good, as its sniffing of the flowers led to its brief poisoning. However, its sickness did not dent its curiosity, as it was still attempting to smell a patch of blue oleander flowers after already being in danger from their poison. Appearances Gallery Infected Terrible Terror 1.png Infected Terrible Terror 2.png Infected Terrible Terror 3.png Infected Terrible Terror 4.png Infected Terrible Terror 6.png Infected Terrible Terror 7.png Infected Terrible Terror 8.png Infected Terrible Terror 9.png Infected Terrible Terror 10.png Infected Terrible Terror 11.png Infected Terrible Terror 12.png Infected Terrible Terror 13.png Infected Terrible Terror 14.png Site Navigation Category:Stoker Class Category:Wild Dragons Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Characters Category:Small Dragons Category:Males